Robin's Birthday
by PixieGirl13
Summary: This is not your average sweet sixteen! Robin's birthday is just one unlucky thing after another. Getting beat up by an escalator and destroying a cheese machine in only the beginning of the day. Will the Titans be able to give Robin a nice birthday?
1. Fuzzy Bunny Slippers

A/N: After months of thinking, I've decided to keep this fic and finish it. I got a few ideas from different T.V. shows you might know. And I don't know how old any of the Titans are, but I'm just saying Robin is turning 16 because there is that thing "Sweet Sixteen". And when I first wrote this fic, it was in the second season and before the Terra episode. So this is before Raven's dreadful birthday.

I don't own the Teen Titans in any way and please don't think I do! Please give a review. Thanks!

Chapter 1 Fuzzy Bunny Slippers

Robin dried his hair off from his shower and gelled it so there was no non-spike to it. He sighed deeply and stared at himself in his bathroom mirror. Today was his "sweet sixteen" but he did not feel all that excited about it. He did not care about most birthdays most of the time.

He shrugged his shoulders while throwing his soft wet towel down the shoot to the laundry room below. He really hoped his friends would forget his birthday and not try to surprise him like they did the last two years they had been together. It always turned out bad.

Last year Starfire set the kitchen on fire by trying to bake the cake. Cyborg had spent his whole day at the mall looking for a gift for him, and Robin was stuck with Beast Boy and Raven. Beast Boy tried to be nice by letting Robin win the on the PS2, but Robin wanted him to at least try to win. Raven tried to keep everyone in line that day and bugged the fool out of Robin.

Robin opened his door, and as it swished open, two big green eyes appeared in front of him. Robin yelled in surprise and jumped back.

"Friend Robin," Starfire said with a perplexed expression. "Are you scared?"

Robin glared up at her while trying to keep his heart from beating so fast. "No, Star," he answered with a hint of annoyance in his voice. "You just...surprised me."

Starfire smiled real big and flew next to Robin as he headed down the stairs to the living room. He glanced over to her and sighed a bit in frustration over the matter. She said nothing, but kept hovering beside him with the huge smile on her face.

Robin walked into the kitchen to see Beast Boy making pancakes on the stove. Raven was at his side and quickly hid some cardboard box when she saw Robin come in. Beast Boy turned around from his baking and screamed when he saw Robin.

Robin raised an eyebrow at him and grumbled something under his breath while taking a seat at the kitchen table. He saw Raven glare daggers at Beast Boy and pointed to the burning pancake on the stove. Beast Boy gave a sheepish grin and went back to cooking.

"I got the paper for you, Robin," Cyborg exclaimed as he came busting into the kitchen in a run. He set it down in front of Robin with a giant smile on his face like Starfire's. Robin looked outside and saw that it was raining. He kind of felt thankful for Cyborg for getting it for him, but it was his birthday.

"Uh..." Robin started and thought it would be okay if he just went along with his birthday this year. "Thanks, Cyborg," Robin said and tried to give him a smile. "Are you doing anything today?"

"Well," Cyborg said while pretending to think about it. "We sort of want to go to the mall and hangout."

Robin glanced to Raven because he knew she would NEVER want to go to the mall. Most of the time she stayed home when they went there. She just turned away mumbling something under her breath. He knew they were going to get him some gift there.

"Sure," was Robin's simple answer as he opened his newspaper. Behind the paper he frowned and wished they could just leave him alone. He knew they were trying to leave him alone, but it was showing that they still wanted to have some party.

-The Mall-

"We rotate," Cyborg explained to his tiny group in the food court in the mall. Robin was off to the side with his arms crossed in front of his chest and looking a bit bored. "Starfire goes with Robin for a few hours and when she is done someone else can join him," Cyborg went on in a whisper.

Starfire nodded and asked, "When can I tell him about the party?"

"What part of 'surprise party' do you not understand, Star?" Beast Boy asked while glaring at her.

"I am just not used to these 'birthday parties' you speak of," Starfire answered.

"You just do not tell him anything about the party and just act normal, Starfire," Raven answered in her emotionless voice. She was starting to get agitated about her but kept that emotion to herself. "He does not like it when we do birthday stuff for some reason. But if we surprise him I think it will finally touch him."

"We did a birthday party for him last year," Beast Boy said with a bit of confusion. "Why should this one turn out any different?"

Raven gave him a death glare and let Cyborg explain. "This one will be better," he said. "We get him something real good and the cake will not be on fire this time. Plus, it is not like we can just ignore his sixteenth birthday."

So Starfire went with Robin and the others went off to find perfect gifts for Robin. They searched for a little while and were starting to get real bored. No one knew what Robin really liked.

"How 'bout some fuzzy pink bunny slippers?" Beast Boy asked as they went into a random store. He picked up the pair of slippers and they made a little squeaking sound as he shoved him into Raven's face. He laughed with Cyborg at the surprised look she had.

"No," she said flatly and waved them out of her face and they squeaked again. Beast Boy kept coming back with the fuzzy pinkness and she finally had had enough. With a strong hand she yanked the slippers down so she was face to face with Beast Boy and snapped, "Get the stupid squeaky things out of my face or I will shove them down your throat!"

Everyone in the store looked at her and everything was silent. After a few seconds Beast Boy gave a goofy smile to her and the slippers squeaked loudly. Raven yelled and grabbed the bunny slippers out of Beast Boy's hand and threw them to the floor. She then zapped them with her dark powers and watched as they burst into flames.

Raven was breathing hard as she just stared at the things with burning hatred in her cold eyes. Most people ran out of the store and Beast Boy and Cyborg just stood next to Raven dumbfounded about the act. The fire went out and the slippers were burnt to a black crisp and never to squeak again.

Raven snapped back into reality and cleared her throat while smoothing her hair down with a hand. She pulled her hood on and turned to the boys who just had their eyes still on the burnt bunnies. "Let's go to the next store," Raven said coldly to them.

"You...you killed the poor innocent bunnies," Beast Boy managed to get out of his mouth while Raven grabbed his arm to drag him out of the store. Cyborg followed and did not say a word. He had never seen Raven like this.

They finally got out of the store and the three were finally back to normal. If you could say having dark powers, being a cyborg, and having green skin was being normal. Raven pulled her hood off and walked next to Cyborg to keep Beast Boy as far away from her as possible.

Raven had no idea what had come over her in the store. Maybe it was just Beast Boy teasing, or the squeaking of the pink bunnies that drove her crazy. She then felt sorry they did not find anything for Robin and it was time to switch with Starfire.

They saw the two come near and waved to them. Robin looked like he was having a little bit of fun. He gave a warm smile to his team but Raven knew it was fake. It was going better than last year. He was miserable the other year.

"Cyborg can switch next," Beast Boy said, and before Raven could protest, the birthday boy and the only guy keeping her from going insane walked off in the opposite way her team was heading.

Raven wanted to strangle Beast Boy. Now she had to control the airhead and the lame joker who thought fuzzy bunny slippers would be a perfect gift for their leader. She sighed while rolling her eyes. She would switch with Cyborg next, if she did not go insane with the two.

Starfire giggled as she flew up to the pet shop in the mall. The little puppy inside looked at her with his huge blue eyes and gave a little bark of joy. "Hello mini dog of Earth," she greeted it while her other friends came up behind her.

"Sweet!" Beast Boy said as he saw the dog. "We can get a puppy for Robin."

"Yeah," Raven said sarcastically while folding her arms in front of her. "Robin loves dogs. After chasing that green dog for the whole day I think none of us could handle having a pet in Titans Tower."

"What green dog?" Beast Boy asked while still watching the puppy in the window chase his tail.

"The time you got zapped by that soto guy when he was looking for his alien dog," Raven answered with disgust. "We chased that dog for hours and Robin said if he saw another dog one more time he would pull his hair out."

Beast Boy gave a laugh at the thought. "Wait!" he said in thought. "I know the perfect thing for Robin!" He then raced for the stairs to the second floor. Starfire and Raven gave each other surprised looks and flew to catch up with the changeling.

A/N: What will Beast Boy find? Will Raven go insane? Will anyone find out why Robin hates birthday parties? Please give a review!


	2. A Gift and Stitch Headless

A/N: I forgot how funny this fic was. But there were so many grammar mistakes I'm pulling my hair out just reading it! I hope this revised version helps. Please review!

I don't own any of the Titans! Now on with the chapter! Please R&R.

Chapter 2 A Gift and Stitch Headless

Raven and Starfire lost Beast Boy on the steps. They could still hear him laugh while running through the crowd, but their eyes could not spot the green teen. Starfire looked very confused and just followed Raven while rambling on about the party for Robin. Raven just kept walking and hoped Beast Boy would turn up soon.

Suddenly, there was a bang on the glass window for a store beside the two girls. They both looked over to see Beast Boy's face smudged against it and breathing out of his mouth that was shoved up against the glass. It made his cheeks puff out and he went cross-eyed to add to the freak affect.

Raven and Starfire screamed and Starfire jumped backwards into Raven. They both stumbled into a railing, and Raven fell onto her butt while trying to get Starfire out of her lap. They could hear Beast Boy laugh through the glass Spit dripped down the window as he pointed to them and howled with laughter.

Raven got up with Starfire and brushed herself off with an annoyed sigh. Starfire had a puzzled expression as Beast Boy came out of the store holding his sides because they hurt from all the laughter. Raven glared up at him and her look could kill. Beast Boy stopped laughing and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"Where is the store?" Raven asked him with edge to her voice.

Beast Boy was about to mention the scared look she had when he pushed up against the glass, but he remembered the fuzzy bunny slippers burst into flames. He then answered, "This is the place." He dragged them in with his annoying laugh to the back of the store.

He sat himself into a little black chair and held up a remote with a giant smile on his face. Starfire looked at it and tilted her head in confusion as Raven rolled her eyes one more time with another sigh.

"Guys," she muttered to herself. "They are soooo stupid!"

With a push of the button the chair he was sitting in started to hum to life and vibrate. Beast Boy melted into the seat with pure enjoyment while Starfire gasped in surprise. Raven's jaw dropped at how stupid the guy was.

"No, Beast Boy!" she barked at him. "We are NOT getting a massage chair for Robin's birthday!" She had her hands on her hips and gave him a deathly glare. He seemed to not notice at all as he gave a relieved sigh.

"But its aaawwweeesssooommmeee!" Beast Boy said and closed his eyes as he sunk down in the chair with happiness. Starfire giggled loudly while she looked over Beast Boy. Raven sighed and let it all go. It was not worth it anymore.

"I wish to try the jumping chair," Starfire exclaimed with glee. Beast Boy saw that someone wanted to try it out and slowly got up and let her sit down. He smiled real big when Starfire said nothing about it and just melted into the chair with a sigh.

Raven looked at her with shock. For once in her life Starfire was not going on how it was like something from her planet or some confusing thing like that. She sat there with a smile on her face and her eyes closed. She finally got up and said, "This is perfect, Beast Boy! Buy it for Robin!"

"First," Beast Boy said as he slowly walked behind Raven. "We get Raven in it!" he said while pushing her into the chair. Raven was about to jump on him and zap what was left of his brain out when she suddenly felt the soothing vibration of the chair.

"Beast Boy!" she yelled and sunk into the chair and trailed off with her yelling. "This is perfect for meditating," she slowly said and closed her eyes while getting into her meditating position. "It works," she said while opening her eyes. "I can block out everything."

She got up from the chair and nodded with a tiny smile to Beast Boy. "Sweet!" he yelled while pumping his fist into the air. "I got a smile from Raven and a perfect gift for Robin. Now will Raven laugh at one of my jokes?" he asked while making his eyebrows go up and down for her.

"Don't push it," Raven muttered with her smile dropping dramatically. He stopped and paid for the chair.

"Can you put it in a bag?" Beast Boy asked the clerk. The guy looked at Beast Boy then to the chair with a perplexed expression.

"Uh..." the guy said while scratching his head. "Do you want to drag that thing around the whole mall?"

Raven rolled her eyes and said, "Sorry for Beast Boy, sir. He is just stupid. Just send it to Titans Tower by this afternoon. It is a gift for the leader."

The guy nodded and said while filling out the address, "So you guys are the Teen Titans? Cool. You will have it there by this afternoon. You can count on it!"

"Glorious!" Starfire cheered with her bubbly voice. "I thank you."

The guy looked a little scared at the three but just nodded because they were the superheroes of the town. They left in a hurry while Beast Boy wondered why he could not just carry the chair.

"Like you said before, Beast Boy," Raven said as she dragged him down the stairs to the first level again, "You do have a brain. But I don't thing you use it...ever!" Beast Boy frowned and followed behind her. Once again the vision of the bunny slippers bursting into flames came to his head and he shut his mouth.

Starfire stopped in her tracks, suddenly, and gasped as Beast Boy and Raven walked into her. They looked over to her and she pointed to a store up ahead with an index finger. They looked to where she was pointing and said in union with one sarcastic word, "Great."

"The Disney Store!" Starfire said in disbelieve. She grabbed the other's hands and pulled them to the store with fast speed. "I LOVE this store!" Starfire said as she raced there with her eyes lighting up with joy.

"Really?" Raven said sarcastically while following her friend to the back of the store. "We haven't noticed." They finally made it to the place all the stuffed animals were held. Starfire looked like a giddy little schoolgirl as she picked up each one with the same amount of joy for every one of them.

"Boy," Beast Boy said as he and Raven watched their friend. "She sure does love this place." They both shook their heads and watched her handle the little animals. They knew not to bug her and it would only take a few minutes.

Starfire then picked up a little Stitch stuffed animal and hugged him with a little too much love. Much to the girl's dismay, the head popped off and flew into the air with a bit of the soft stuffing. She screamed as the head came down and landed on Raven. The dark girl was whacked off her feet, and her butt once again hit the hard floor of the mall.

"Don't make me do what I did to those bunny slippers to that stupid stuffed animal!" Raven yelled to Starfire as she got to her feet while holding onto the head of the Stitch.

"Trust me, Star," Beast Boy whispered to his friend. "You do not want to see what she means!"

Raven used her powers to blow up the stuffing in Stitch's head. It flew into the air and it looked like it was snowing as the three ran out of the store with the manager yelling at their tails.

They stopped after running a few stores away from the Disney Store. They all put their hands on their knees while bending over. They gasped for breath from the run and looked at each other with little smiles. Beast Boy started to laugh and after a few seconds Starfire giggled along with him.

"Now that was funny, Rae," he said while patting her on the shoulder. She gave a sly smile, and when she thought back to it, she did think it was slightly funny. "Did you see the smoke blow out of the manager's ears when he saw the stuffing coming down? It was priceless!"

"It looked like it was what Earth calls snowing," Starfire giggled even though it was a stuffed animal. They all stopped laughing when Robin and Cyborg came up.

"Hey guys," Robin said with a slight smile. He was having fun this time. Cyborg always made him laugh, and he had fun hanging out with him without everyone else there. The three looked up from panting and tried to act normal.

"I'm switching next," Raven said before Beast Boy could open his big mouth. Cyborg and Raven switched, and as they past each other she muttered to him, "Have fun. Don't go anywhere near the Disney Store, okay?"

"Okay," Cyborg said, confused, and he gave her a puzzled look. She just gave him an evil smile and walked off with Robin. Cyborg turned to his little team and gave a sigh. "Did any of you find something for Robin?"

"I got him a massage chair!" Beast Boy said as they headed for the second floor. Cyborg raised an eyebrow with surprise that Raven would even let him get one for Robin. "Let's go to the candy store!" Beast Boy said while rushing ahead with Starfire.

"We are not here for candy, BB!" Cyborg called after him and started to run after the two. He grumbled something under his breath and knew he was going to go crazy with out Raven or Robin with him.

A/N: Please send a review! I would love them! You find out more about Robin in the next chapter. I'll keep going back and forth from him to Cyborg and the others. I hope you thought it was funny. The stuffed animal part was my little sister's idea. We always talk about what funny things could happen to someone in the mall and that was one of them.


	3. Runaway Candy and Starbucks

A/N: Oh! This is one of my favorite chapters in this fic for some reason. Enjoy!

Chapter 3 Runaway Candy and Starbucks

Raven and Robin walked past people in the crowded mall and a long silence crept onto them. The only sound was from people talking and kids screaming for candy or toys. They both wanted to talk, but the two had never been alone together. There were sometimes when Robin could not sleep and came downstairs to watch TV and Raven would be there, but they still would not say anything.

"So," Robin said while searching for words. She glanced over to him and he went on, "Where do you want to go?"

Raven opened her mouth to ask where he wanted to go, but remembered that he would just shrug his shoulders and say nothing and go back to silence. "There is a great Starbucks just up ahead," she said and pointed to the coffee shop.

Robin smiled to her and said, "That sounds great!" He was thankful she did not ask him where he wanted to go. Cyborg had asked him that the whole time and Robin had gone to every place he liked and he was running out of places to go.

They both went in and they could smell coffee waft over to them. They both sat down at a table and Raven got his order. She came back a few minutes later with her hot coffee and his cup of ice mocha.

"Thanks, Rae," he said while taking his cup and sipping out of it. "Do you come here often?"

"Every time I come to the mall I always come to this place," Raven answered while letting her coffee cool down. "Like it?"

Robin looked up at her from his cold drink and nodded. "Next time you come here take me with you!" he said with a smile. Raven turned away for a second and a smile came to her emotionless face. She was scoring with him.

"I wonder what the others are doing," Robin said with a sly smile. Raven gave him the same smile. He knew they were having a tough time.

* * *

"BB!" Cyborg yelled to him as the green teen scoped a huge load of candy into his bag with his annoying laugh. "You can't buy all that!"

"Why not?" Beast Boy asked while looking up at Cyborg.

"You already bought that chair for Robin," Cyborg answered while grabbing Starfire's arm to stop her from going any farther with her 20 bags of candy. "You don't have enough money right now."

"You're my friend, right?" Beast Boy asked. Cyborg shook his head to Starfire to only buy one bag of candy. She looked she was going to cry.

Cyborg glared down at Beast Boy and said, "Yeah, I'm your friend. And as a friend I'm saying that is too much candy for you BB. Plus, you get so hyper you bounce off walls with that load."

"No," Beast Boy said with a frown. "As a friend you buy this candy for us."

"Us?" Cyborg asked and gave a sarcastic smile down to his green friend. "Your version of 'us' is you, yourself, and not me. I'm not buying that for you. We get only one bag full of candy and you and Starfire can share it."

"Why can't we just get our own bags?" Beast Boy whined. He quivered his lower lip and gave him some big eyes with tears. Starfire caught on and gave Cyborg the same look. "Please!" they begged Cyborg with helpless voices.

"Why do you guys do this to me?" Cyborg moaned. He finally nodded and said, "Go knock yourselves out. But I'm only paying for my candy so don't get so much." Starfire giggled while Beast Boy laughed again as they went to work.

* * *

Raven and Robin had finally gotten to talking. Raven realized Robin teased a lot and he was starting to pick on her. He dished it out to her and she dished it back and they had a few laughs. She was enjoying herself.

"Having a fun birthday?" she asked him as he leaned back in his seat.

He looked up at her and thought about it. "It was better than last year," he finally said.

"The cake on fire was a mistake, Robin," Raven tried to apologize. He frowned at her and she tried to explain. "I left Starfire with it for a few seconds because I had to call Cyborg to come home." He kept frowning at her for a long time. She bit her lower lip and hoped he was not too mad.

Robin then started to crack up. "You take things too seriously," he said through laughter. "You should have seen your face panic," he said while pointing to her. Raven sighed and forced a smile. Maybe she did take things too seriously. But then again, she thought Robin was too serious as well. They were kind of the same that way.

"I got to ask, Robin," she said and he looked at her with question on his face. "Why don't you like us to throw you birthday parties?"

Robin looked away from his friend and said, "I don't know." He shrugged his shoulders and pretended to not really care.

"You know I can just read your mind," Raven said. "And I can sense a bad vibe coming from you. Just tell me what is the matter."

"You're evil, you know that?" he told her with a slight smile. "On my birthdays the people around me and I have bad luck. It is no big deal. Just something that bugs me."

Raven actually laughed at what he had said. "Just a little bad luck?" she asked. He shrugged his shoulders. "All this time you have been trying to ignore your birthday because of some little bad luck?"

"No, Raven," he said with plead in his voice. "I'm not kidding. You remember what happened last year?"

"Yeah," Raven said sarcastically, "The guy who has been teasing me for the past hour is now serious. Plus, I've been having a fine day so far," she lied. It had been one of her worst, but she could not let Robin know that.

"Maybe for you," Robin said while rolling his eyes under his mask. "I beat you anything the others are going through trouble."

* * *

"Maybe we should get Robin a jawbreaker," Beast Boy said as he threw one of the ball candies in the air and caught it before it hit the floor. "He likes candy, you know?"

"That could be good," Starfire said in thought as she looked at the giant bucket of jawbreakers. "I still do not have a gift for him."

"Oh, come on, Star," Cyborg said. "Robin would like it and all, but this is his birthday. You need to get him something special." He started to walk towards them but slipped on the water from someone mopping. He tripped and knocked into Beast Boy who knocked into Starfire who knocked into the large bucket full of jawbreakers.

"NO!" the lady at the desk yelled as she saw the whole thing tip over and spill out all the jawbreakers. They tumbled out the store and down the escalator. The three got up while rubbing their heads. They were met by a mean look from the lady at the desk. "If you don't pick them all up I'll make you pay for all of them," she said while pointing to all the jawbreakers flying out of the store.

"Come on," Cyborg said while running to catch up with the lost jawbreakers. He did not want to pay for all of them. He had little money left for Robin already. Starfire was ahead of them and she tried to stop them from running into her because she did not know what escalator she wanted to go on. She had only been to the mall a few times and was still like a little kid to the moving steps.

With yells, they all collided with each other and fell into the 'up' escalator. They kept falling down but the steps kept pulling them back up to just let them fall again. So they kept falling till the woman from the desk ran out and pressed a few buttons on the escalator to make it stop.

Wham! The three whacked into each other again and were sent tumbling down the stairs. They rolled into the mess of dirty jawbreakers and past a Starbucks while still screaming.

Raven and Robin jumped to their feet when they saw their friends roll past the coffee shop. They ran out of Starbucks and saw their friends in a heap of arms and legs next to a tone of jawbreakers. They could hear some moans from the pile of friends as they tried to get off each other.

Robin glared over to Raven and said, "Now do you believe me when I said bad luck?"

"No," Raven said sternly as they ran up to their poor friends, "That was just a fall."

"Yeah," Robin said sarcastically over to her. "Down the up escalator after pushing over a huge load of jawbreakers. That was just some normal fall in the mall." Raven said nothing and helped Starfire and Beast Boy up. Robin helped Cyborg to his feet with an outstretched hand.

Beast Boy gave a goofy smile to the two while picking up a jawbreaker from the titled floor. "Five minute rule," he said while popping it into his mouth. Everyone cringed as they saw him do this and gave a "YEW!" Beast Boy could be Beast Boy.

"Dude," Cyborg said disgustingly. "Get that out of your mouth!" He slammed his hand on Beast Boy's back and the jawbreaker flew out of his mouth by mistake. It flew through the air and everyone winced as it landed on Raven's head. So far she was having the worst day.

"Okay," Raven said slowly and everyone backed away knowing she was going to explode. "GET THE THING OUT OF MY HAIR!" she screamed and did not dare touch it because it was covered in Beast Boy's gooey spit.

"Worry not friend Raven," Starfire said to try and calm her down. "I got the red stuff out of Beast Boy's hair that one time. I can get this jawbreaker out of your hair." The boys did not dare say one word.

"You got it out of Beast Boy's hair with scissors!" Raven panicked while swiping Starfire away with a hand. "Beast Boy, I'm going to kill you! If you do not leave with Robin right now, I'll wrap my hands around your throat and strangle you."

"Do not find out if she is kidding," Cyborg muttered while pushing him and Robin away from Raven.

Robin leaned back to Raven and said, "I hate to say I told you so, but... I told you so!" He then smiled at her as she gave him a death glare. The jawbreaker on her head suddenly exploded, and Robin and Beast Boy ran for their lives down the hall.

"Let's just clean this up before that lady makes us pay for all it," Cyborg said while picking up a few jawbreakers. "We all need to find a gift for Robin. So let's hurry."

Raven sighed deeply and started to join Starfire and Cyborg in the clean up. She wanted to get something real good for Robin. The only way to do that was to get the jawbreakers picked up. She was having a sick feeling that this day would never end.


	4. Cheese and Dominoes

A/N: Please R&R!

Chapter 4 Cheese and Dominoes

"Let's get some food before we go anywhere else," Beast Boy said while grabbing onto Robin's arm and dragging him to the food court.

Robin yelled while being yanked, "Sure. Whatever you want." He knew fighting with Beast Boy's stomach was impossible. They got to the food court in a hurry and Beast Boy looked around while licking his lips.

"We can have nachos, pizza, or a sub sandwich," Beast Boy said to Robin as they walked past the crowd of tables and chairs to different lines for food. "What do you want, Robin?"

"I just had something with Raven," Robin said while shrugging his shoulders. "I'll pass."

"Nachos then!" Beast Boy said while coming to the line and it only took a few minutes to order. Beast Boy got his food and slushy and smiled over to Robin who just sighed and looked really bored. "I now need cheese," Beast Boy said while coming to the self-serve place.

"I don't think we should use that machine, BB," Robin said as they came up. The cheese machine was all rusty and looked like by the touch of a button would blow up. "We should find another one."

"What could happen?" Beast Boy asked while putting his nachos under the machine and pressing the green button. The machine whirled into life after a few tries. It started to have smoke come out from the top, and it was shaking all over. Beast Boy did not seem to notice, though. He had his eyes set on the hot melted cheese coming out.

"Turn it off and let's go," Robin said while glancing at the smoke. He knew his birthday was unlucky and wanted to get out of the way before the machine blew up or something bad like that could happen.

Beast Boy pressed the red button for it to stop but nothing happened, and the cheese kept coming out. Now Beast Boy's nachos were over flowing with cheese. Beast Boy kept pressing the button and the same thing happened...nothing. He gave a guilty smile over to Robin and slammed his fist onto the top of the machine.

_BANG! SPLAT!_ The machine started to stutter then go out of control. Robin backed away with Beast Boy as they saw the top of the machine come off and cheese start to spray out.

"That does not sound good," Robin muttered to Beast Boy as the thing started to bounce around the shelf, still spinning cheese into the air.

Then the thing went haywire. It looked like a volcano exploding cheese everywhere. People screamed and ran out of the way of the hot cheese flying into the air. "RUN!" Robin yelled to Beast Boy as he grabbed his green friend's shoulder for him to move.

They started to run away but Beast Boy stopped and turned around while desperately saying, "MY NACHOS!"

"No, BB, stop!" Robin tried to stop his stupid friend from running back, but he was fruitless. Cheese splattered all around the food court and Robin saw Beast Boy grab his food and run back while shoving half of it into his big mouth. He caught up with Robin and they both took off to the second floor.

"Remind me to never get food with you again," Robin said to his friend as they spotted some police men point to them. They knew Beast Boy started the volcano of cheese, and he was going to pay if they did not ditch the police.

"We got to get out of here," Robin said to Beast Boy as he grabbed his arm and ran faster while dragging his friend with him. Really Robin thought it was fun ditching the cops, but it was still wrong. The whole nacho thing made Robin angry, though. This was not his day.

* * *

"This is perfect!" Cyborg said to Raven while pulling her over to him. She yelled as he grabbed her, and she gave him a glare but knew he just meant well.

"It is a comic book," Raven said blankly while she looked at the thing in Cyborg's hands.

"But not just some comic book," Cyborg said with a smile. "It is the 500th Spiderman comic book! Robin has been looking for this. He will love it!"

Starfire flew over and looked at the comic book with question. "I wish to know what is so important," she said to Cyborg. He frowned and knew girls would have no idea what this meant.

"Let's just get it," Raven said while shoving Cyborg to the counter where a punk guy was reading a newspaper and chewing some pink gum. He raised an eyebrow at them as Cyborg set the comic book down on the counter.

The guy at the counter blew a bubble and typed a few things on the register. He put the comic book in a bag and said, "Thank you for shopping here. Hope you have a nice day." It sounded like he had said this way too many times and it had no emotion.

It did not matter to Starfire, though. "I welcome you," she said with a smile. "I wish to know why that book is so important."

"Come on, Starfire," Raven said while grabbing her arm and started for the door. "It does not matter why the book is important."

Starfire got out of Raven's grip and while doing so, she bumped into Cyborg. He stepped backwards to get out of the way and hit into the metal shelf that held many comic books. Before anyone could do anything, the shelf fell backwards into the other shelf. All the Titans winced as it went like dominos till all the shelves in the store were on their sides.

The guy at the desk stared at the mess of comic books and up turned shelves. His gum fell out of his mouth and hit the floor as he pointed dumbly at his store and to the Titans.

"Opps," Cyborg said with a guilty smile down to Raven. She did not look all that mad though. She just stared at the mess as well and shook her head in shock.

"My boss is going to kill me!" the guy at the counter yelled in panic and started to scream like a girl while running around in a circle.

"Is this some dance from Earth?" Starfire asked her two friends as she watched the poor guy scream and run around. Before they could answer the alien girl, a door behind the counter busted open and a heavyset man ran out.

The punk guy screamed more when he saw the man and ran out of the store while screaming back behind him, "I'm sorry dad!" The guy watched his son run off into the mall in panic, and he glared over to the Titans with the meanest look in his eyes.

They gulped and turned around and ran for their lives once more that day. The manager took after them, but did not make it too far because he had too many donuts that day. He watched them keep running down the hall. They did not even look back as they went down stairs to the first floor.

* * *

"You better be happy," Robin muttered to Beast Boy as he sat across from him in a booth. They had run away from the cops and they went into a fancy sushi restaurant to let Beast Boy eat without getting a cramp.

Beast Boy just nodded from digging his face into his cheese infested nachos. Robin just looked off into space with a frown. He swiped a thing of cold cheese out of his jet-black hair and gave an annoyed sigh. This was turning out to be the worst birthday so far in his life.

Beast Boy looked up and saw that Robin still had a spot of cheese on his nose and he looked for a napkin to get it off. "Let me get us some napkins for us, Robin," Beast Boy said and stood up in the booth.

"No, BB!" Robin tried to warn, but it was too late. The table tipped and all the food splattered onto Robin's lap and face. He just thanked God that Beast Boy had his hands on the slushy before it hit his lap.

"Sorry!" Beast Boy said while leaning forward and pushing the table with him. The table slammed into Robin's stomach and knocked the air out of him. Robin got out of the booth and fell to his hands and knees while gasping for air.

"I'm so sorry, dude!" Beast Boy said while getting out of the booth. He tripped over his two big feet and his slushy flew into the air. The ice-cold blue slushy fell right on top of Robin's head and the ice chunks started to drip down Robin's face.

Beast Boy stood absolutely still. Robin gained his air back and slowly rose to his feet and grabbed napkins while glaring daggers at Beast Boy. "I hate birthdays," Robin muttered to himself as he headed for the restroom in the back of the room. Beast Boy watched him go in silence.

This was going to be a long day.

A/N: I thought it was funny. I cracked myself up while typing it. Poor Robin. My little sister had the whole cheese idea and it was not mine at all. The rest was mine, though. Please give a review!


	5. Cracking of Glass and Robin

A/N: Robin finally explodes in this chapter. It was bound to come. Please R&R!

Chapter 5 Cracking of Glass and Robin

Robin did not want to come out of the bathroom. Beast Boy would be there setting off sparks of bad luck. If he could just stay in the bathroom for the rest of the day it would all turn out okay. He knew had to go and be with him, though.

He pushed the swinging door open and some guy was opening it at the same time and hit it back. The door came swinging back, and before Robin could take another step, the door slammed into his forehead and sent the poor teen to the floor.

"I'm so sorry for that," the guy said while looking down at Robin sitting on his butt. "Did not see you there." He did not even offer a hand, and Robin had to get up himself. Robin was on his feet but did not stay there for too long. A little kid busted the door open and hit Robin in the nose. He ended up on his butt again.

"GEEZ!" Robin yelled while holding onto his sore nose. "I can't even get out of the flipping bathroom!" Robin scrambled to his feet gave an evil glare at the little kid.

"You're a butt head!" the kid said into Robin's face and kicked Robin in the shin. The poor teen yelled out in pain and grabbed his shin while wincing. The kid started to laugh and headed for a stall.

"I'll send you to jail when you are old enough, kid!" Robin yelled to him through clenched teeth and leaning against the wall while stilling holding onto his shin in pain. The father came in to hear the whole threat and when Robin looked up he saw the hurly man with the long hair and black fingerless gloves.

Robin gave a weak, guilty smile to the biker dude and said, "Kids are so cute, you know?" The guy just glared down at Robin and growled like a tiger. Robin gulped hard and made his way to the swinging door. The guy let him go and Robin made it out of the bathroom alive.

"Hey, dude!" Beast Boy called over to Robin from a different booth they had been sitting in. "This is the coolest seat in the whole place."

Robin sat down while wincing a few times. His butt was so sore from getting pushed to the floor so many times. "How come it is so cool?" he asked Beast Boy to just get to talking. He did not talk to Beast Boy that often because of the lame jokes he had to put up with.

"The awesome fishes," Beast Boy said while pointing to the huge fish tank next to them in the booth. The whole tank was a wall with all kinds of fish. Beast Boy then started to hit the glass with an index finger and it made a pinging noise.

_Ping_

"Don't tease the fish, BB," Robin muttered to his friend. "You never know what could happen."

_Ping. Ping._

"BB," Robin said more sternly to make Beast Boy stop.

_Ping. Ping. Ping._

"I mean it, Beast Boy!" Robin said louder while giving a stern glare to his friend.

"What could happen?" Beast Boy asked with his annoying laugh.

_Ping. Ping. Ping. Crack._

* * *

Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire leaned over panting from the long run. "That is the second time this day we got run out of a store!" Raven muttered to her team through gasps for air.

Cyborg just smiled weakly and they started to walk again. "It is a good thing that guy had too much to eat in his past years, or he would be catching us by now," he said while swiping a bead of sweat out of his eyes.

"I wish to eat, friends," Starfire said while hovering above the ground of the mall a few inches. Her friends nodded in agreement and headed for the food court with stomachs rumbling.

"Stop!" came a voice from behind them. The three stopped and turned around expecting to see the fat guy from the comic store. "The food court is off limits because of some teen messing with the cheese machine. It exploded and now cheese is covering the whole court."

"Looks like BB was here," Cyborg muttered as they walked away from the police guard that stood right next to the food court. They glanced into the room to see cheese on everything and table and chairs smothered with the melted hot stuff. By now it was cold and nasty tasting.

"Let's just find someplace to eat instead of the food court," Raven said as they headed away. "There is this rich sushi restaurant close by," she said with hope. "If everyone pays, it will be fine."

"Yes," Starfire said with a nod. "That would be glorious!" She was hungry for anything right now. Cyborg shrugged and followed Raven there. He wondered where Robin and Beast Boy were.

* * *

"I told you to not tease them!" Robin yelled to Beast Boy as they watched the crack in the tank glass grow and spread. "Now that stupid big fish whacked into the glass too hard and the glass will break if we don't do something!"

"Don't sweat, wonder boy," Beast Boy said while patting Robin on the shoulder. Robin just kept looking at the crack and the water now starting to come out of it. His friend had to think of something fast.

"You just put some napkins up to it," Beast Boy said while grabbing a ton of napkins and putting them on the crack to stop it. When he touched it the water started to burst out and it hit Robin and sent him to the floor. "More napkins," Beast Boy said with panic coming to his voice as he now shoved the napkins to the crack that had now turned into a hole in the wall.

"Beast Boy!" Robin said while coughing up water and getting off his butt.

"No, dude!" Beast Boy said while hitting Robin away. "I got it all under control!" People started to notice the hole and got up and watched as the green changeling shoved the hundreds of napkins into it.

"We got to get away from here!" Robin called to Beast Boy who was getting soaked with water. Then the whole wall that had the tank busted open and the water was like a killer wave at the beach. Just that this was the mall and there was no soft sand to collide with afterwards.

Everyone gasped as they stared up at the water before it crashed down. It then came tumbling down and crashed right onto Robin's head and he got pushed to his butt again. The wave swept across the room and when it was done no chair or table was on four legs. All the rich folks looked at their ruined suits and dresses and gave evil glares at the two Titans.

"That was awesome!" Beast Boy said as he looked for Robin. He splashed up to Robin and slipped. He slammed into his masked friend and they both slid into a table and Robin hit his head on it with a huge thump.

"Sorry," Beast Boy said as he saw Robin on his butt and his hands supporting him up. He had a fish on his lap that was jumping around and a thing of squishy seaweed was resting on Robin's nose.

"Robin!" Cyborg yelled from the door of the restaurant. Cyborg and the others with him came in and helped Robin to his feet again. Robin was just thinking of sitting on his butt all day so he did not have to keep getting knocked down. Raven took the seaweed off his nose and flung it away.

"Are you undamaged?" Starfire asked her friend with worry in her voice.

Before Robin could answer the same little kid from the bathroom came up to him and Robin looked down at him with question. The kid looked up at him and gave an evil smile.

"You're a butt head!" he laughed and kicked Robin in the shin again.

"AH!" Robin yelled while clutching his shin again. The kid ran away before Robin could get his hands on him. The Titans grabbed Robin before he fell. He was yelling madly at the kid.

"Calm down, man!" Cyborg said while putting Robin in reality. Robin just sighed and winced in the pain going down his leg from the kick.

"What happened here?" Raven asked while looking around the mess of fish out of water and the poor people heading out of the place. The place looked like a giant wave hit them.

"THAT IS IT!" Robin said while shoving his friends away from him. They all looked at him with shock. "I don't want a stupid birthday party! I don't want to hang out with you guys! And if I get pushed down onto my butt one more time I'll SCREAM!"

"You already are screaming, dude," Beast Boy muttered.

Robin glared over to him and Beast Boy had to hid behind Cyborg to get away. "Just everyone leave me ALONE!" Robin yelled and after a few hesitations his friends ran off and Robin was alone in the restaurant. He breathed deeply and cleared his mind.

"This is going to be a long day," he muttered to himself while walking out of the place.

A/N: Next chapter...the return of the comic store punk! Please leave a review!


	6. Comic Store Punk and Lost Car

A/N: This is fun to write. People seem to really love this fic and I feel very loved right now. Anyways, I don't own Teen Titans.

Chapter 6 Comic Store Punk and Lost Car

"We got to do something," Raven said as the four walked down the hall away from the sushi restaurant. She looked behind her to see Robin walk out of the place and he looked steamed. She felt so sorry for him.

"You girls don't have a gift for Robin yet," Cyborg said while looking back to Robin with worry. He had never seen Robin crack, and it was kind of scary.

"How 'bout you two go find the car and go over to Titans Tower and get the whole place ready for Robin," Raven said while pointing to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "Drive over here when we call you and pick us up. Beast Boy can bake the cake and you can set up the balloons."

"That sounds great!" Beast Boy said while yanking Cyborg away. "See you later, girls!" Cyborg was pulled away before he got to say a good-bye to his friends. Raven just smirked as she watched them go. Starfire waved good-bye and flew around in a circle.

"Let's split up," Raven said while looking to a clock in the mall. "You go wherever and meet me here in around an hour. If you see Robin, tell him to meet us at the sushi restaurant." Starfire nodded and they both went different ways.

Starfire wondered around the mall for a few minutes just enjoying being there. She already been to her favorite store, so where should she go now? She wondered what she should get for Robin. Cyborg said to get something very "special" for him. That was what she then set out to do.

She past the puppy in the pet shop and then noticed that more strange animals were in the shop. She flew in and looked around with a wide smile on her face. They were so different than the ones on her planet.

Starfire gasped as she saw a parrot fly around in a giant glass cadge. It had mainly blue feathers and different other colors as well. She stared into the cadge with awe. Cyborg said to get something "special" for Robin. This parrot was "special".

The alien girl looked at the price of the bird and she gasped. She did not have enough money for it. How could she gain enough money for the bird in this short amount of time? She went to go ask someone.

Starfire flew to the desk in the pet store and asked the lady there, "How can I get more money?"

"I say get a job," the lady answered while looking up from her magazine. "We don't have a job opening here. But the police for the mall want another person to work here. Go to them."

Starfire flew out of the store in a hurry to get the job. After that she would go buy the bird for Robin. Her plan would work perfectly.

* * *

Raven looked through some boring stores for a gift for Robin. "He better thank us for going through all this just for him," she muttered to herself while walking into a bookstore for no reason. While she was here she wanted to enjoy herself. A nice horror book would come in handy for a few more days.

While walking out with her new book Raven bumped into someone. She turned slightly to see who the idiot was and saw that it was that punk from the comic store who ran off screaming like a girl for his life. He noticed who she was too.

"Its you!" he screamed at her while holding up a shaky index finger. Raven tried to calm him down, but nothing helped. He ran away while stilling over his shoulder looking at her. While not looking to where he was heading, the punk slammed headfirst into a pyramid of stacked books that touched the ceiling of the store. The books knocked into a sprinkler for a fire and started it. The stack of books came down on Raven, but she was already there with her powers for protection. With a sly smile, she made her black shield and held it still till the books cleared away from her.

She let the shield down and told herself she had outsmarted Robin's bad luck birthday. She was proud of herself for it. This would be a good day after all!

Too bad victory can be short lived.

The water from the sprinkler system sprayed water all down on Raven. She stood there, getting drenched with the water, and could not believe what just happened. The ice-cold water dripped down her long blue cape and sprinkled to the floor of the bookstore.

Everything was silent. No one in the store said a word or even so dared to move an inch. They all stared at the poor dark girl standing under the water, getting soaked from head to toe.

The beautiful silence came to a crashing halt when the punk from the comic store screamed with his above all girl scream. It echoed around the mall as he got to his feet in a rush to get away from the girl. He saw what kind of powers she could do. He for sure knew she was going to kill him for getting her soaked.

"Please don't kill me!" he yelled in a high-pitched voice while running as fast as his legs could take him. Raven was already storming out of the store ready to teach the guy a lesion. And his scream was driving her insane.

"Get her!" a police officer shouted while pointing to Raven.

"Great!" Raven muttered while pulling on her hood. This was not good. She had to get away from this place and get away from the police. She flew off to ditch the police. The day would never end!

* * *

"Dude!" Beast Boy yelled and his single word echoed around the stacked parking lot next to the mall. Cyborg glared down to him and in his eyes it told the green elf to shut up. Beast Boy was not that smart, though. He kept going.

"You're the most smartest cyborg I've ever meet," Beast Boy said sarcastically to his friend as they walked past a ton of cars. "You can't even find out where your car is."

"Really, BB, I'm the only cyborg you've meet," Cyborg said while looking for the T-car. When they had gotten to the parking lot he wanted to put a tracking device on his car, but the team had pulled him away from his "baby" before he got the chance to. Now they were paying the price.

Beast Boy went into a space that cars were only a few inches away from each other. Cyborg could not fit in the tiny space and just let Beast Boy walk down with his annoying laugh. Much to Cyborg's dismay Beast Boy started to touch every car next to him.

"Not ours. Not ours. Not ours," he said while touching a car after saying the saying.

"BB!" Cyborg yelled to him. "Get your green butt out of there before you set off an alarm or something like that."

"Alarm?" Beast Boy asked while touching one last car. It was too late. The car went off.

"You have five seconds to step away from the car," a female mechanical voice said sweetly from the car.

"Sweet! A talking car!" Beast Boy said while getting closer to the car with his eyes lighting up with interest of the thing. Cyborg tried desperately to get his friend away, but was failing miserably.

"Step away from the car!" the female voice then said sternly. Beast Boy cocked his head to the side with confusion and then the think went berserk. Its lights went all over the place and an alarm sounded. It filled the whole parking lot and was so loud it made other car alarms go off and the two boys had to cover their ears.

"Make it shut up, Cy!" Beast Boy yelled to his friend as they ran away from the car together. "It is really hurting my ears!"

"What!" Cyborg yelled to Beast Boy as they ran.

"It is hurting my ears!" Beast Boy yelled back.

"What!" Cyborg said with a tease to his voice. He had heard Beast Boy, but wanted to get back at him any way possible.

"Hurting my ears!" Beast Boy yelled with a bit of frustration in his voice.

"What!"

"The stupid sound is making me go deaf, you idiotic pea brain lame excuse of a machine!" Beast Boy yelled so loud the few people looking for their cars stopped and looked over to the two.

"I was teasing, you embarrassment to nature!" Cyborg said back. He was not very happy with what Beast Boy called him.

"Oh," Beast Boy said and they both ran away from the talking car. After a long time of none of them talking the words of what Cyborg called him finally sunk into Beast Boy's head. "What did you call me?" he asked.

"You're hopeless," Cyborg muttered as he finally found his car. They jumped into it and drove out of the place with wheels screeching behind them.

A/N: That last part is such my family. We always forget where we parked the car in big parking lots. Its a good thing we don't live in the city. Please review!


	7. Star with a Job and Wanted

A/N: The return of the shin kicking kid in this chapter. And this first scene is like the one from Foster's on Cartoon Network. I just thought it was really funny and wanted to add it in. R&R!

Chapter 7 Star with a Job and Wanted

Raven had to stop. She was getting tiered of flying all over the mall running away from the cops. She thought it was stupid. She was a Titan! She did not have to put up with the cops chasing her. She could just explain who she was and everything would go good.

Before Raven could really stop, she bumped into someone. Raven got up and helped the other person up. "Star?" she asked because she thought it was Starfire but she was wearing something different.

"Raven!" Starfire exclaimed and hugged Raven with joy of seeing her friend. She wore a loose blue shirt and long black pants with a belt. A walkie-talkie was clipped onto her belt and her hair was put under a blue hat. A pin on her chest said _Mall Police._

"Don't tell me you bought that outfit for Robin," Raven said while looking her over. This was not good.

"No," Starfire said with a giggle. "I'm getting him something else that is real 'special'. This is just the job I got to raise the money for the gift. Is this bad?"

"You got a job!" Raven almost yelled. "How did you get a job in less than two hours in this mall? Do they pay you good?"

"I got a superhero special!" Starfire said with excitement in her voice. "They explained everything real well and gave me the job as a patrol officer for the mall." She then held up a paper and asked her friend, "What is free dental they speak of?"

"Starfire!" Raven yelled. She then calmed down and asked, "You get free dental?" She snapped the paper away from Starfire and finally found her head again. "Okay," she said while shoving the paper back and putting up her hands in defeat. "We don't have time for jobs and stuff. Let's find Robin and leave this place before any more bad luck comes our way."

"Raven," Starfire said with pity in her voice. "You are soaked! What happened to you?"

But before Raven could answer, someone called into the walkie-talkie on Starfire's belt. She picked it up and suddenly got real serious. She listened and then glared up at Raven with hard eyes.

"Star?" Raven said slowly while backing away. "I'm your friend. You would always believe me on everything. Right?"

"They said you were going to kill a poor innocent teen, Raven," Starfire said while slowly lifting the walkie-talkie to her lips. "I'm going to have to report you."

Raven now got mad. She did not want Starfire to ruin the rest of her day. Her eyes narrowed at her friend and Starfire was testing her nerves right now. They both frowned at each other with fire in their eyes.

"Being sent to jail is not on my to do list today, Starfire," Raven said with a deathly tone to her voice.

Starfire lifted the walkie-talkie to her lips more and saw that Raven backed up more. Starfire did not want to report Raven, but this was her very first job and she wanted to keep it. Just letting Raven go would be against the rules. And aliens were all about rules.

"You wouldn't dare!" Raven said in barely of a whisper. There was a long silence as they both just stared at each other waiting for the other to make the first move.

Suddenly, Starfire snapped the walkie-talkie to her lips and yelled, "I got the girl here! She is on the run!" She looked up to see Raven running for her life down the hall. The police would do the rest.

"I'm going to kill her for that!" Raven yelled while rounding the corner. With this much people she could not fly. Plus, she was like a fish out of water if she used any of her powers. So she had to be normal for a few minutes.

She found a store and ran into it to hid from the police who just rounded another corner and was looking for her. She saw a sign on the main desk said _Be Back in Five Minutes._ She hid behind the desk quickly for her escape. The police ran past the store in search for her and totally missed her. She gave a sly smile as she looked up to see no one there. She would stay there till she thought it was okay to come out.

Then she spotted it! It was the greatest gift for Robin! The thing was staring right at her. A small smile came to her lips as she picked it up. He would like it. (You people are not that lucky. I'm still not telling you what it is! HA!)

* * *

Robin sipped on his seventh soda with a heavy sigh. This was one birthday that failed miserably. His friends got their butts kicked by an escalator and everything that was bad happened to him. Maybe now they would leave his birthday alone. He wondered where everyone was now.

He had a feeling Cyborg and Beast Boy left because in the past hour he had only had a glance at Starfire but went away before she could talk to him. He had spotted Raven go into a bookstore. He got out of the place before he saw her come out, though.

Things were going real well. He thought it was about time to hit the road. Robin finished his Coke and jumped off his seat near a soda stand in the mall. He threw the cup in a trashcan and searched for Starfire or Raven.

"Hey mister!" a kid yelled and Robin turned around to see the same kid who kicked him a few feet away by the trashcan. He held the cup of Coke in one of his hands. "Its you," he said when he recognized Robin.

"If you come one step closer to me I swear I'll kill you," Robin seethed. He did not want the kid to bug him even more. His shin still hurt from the other two times before. Robin knew he was being a bit harsh with the murder threat, but this kid was crazy.

The kid gave Robin a sly, evil smile and took the top off of the cup of Coke. He looked up at Robin and swished the Coke around as Robin tried to stop him.

"Don't you dare, kid!" Robin said while backing up a little. He held up his hands to stop the kid, but was too late. He chucked the drink at Robin and hit him square in the face. Robin spurt out the sticky soft drink and glared angry at the kid. You could tell he was mad even through the mask.

"Don't make me hurt you," Robin yelled while swiping a bit of Coke off his face with a gloved hand.

"You're a butt head!" the kid laughed while coming up and tried to kick Robin. Robin had been knocked off guard with the Coke in his face, so he moved slightly away from the kid by mistake. So the foot, in the middle of his kick, missed the shin and hit an area for Robin that was not so smart to kick.

Robin could not say anything and he bent over with pain. "Opps," the kid said quietly. Robin looked up at him and was steaming. Now the kid was dead.

"Yeah," Robin said through clenched teeth. "That was a real big opps. And you're going to pay for that! Get over here!" Robin took off after the kid. The kid zoomed down the hall screaming at the top of his lungs. Robin was hot on his tail.

Really Robin was teasing the kid. He was aiming for him to be so scared he would pee in his pants, but Robin was not going to hurt him. He was a superhero, not a killer. The kid was real good at running. He had an upper hand on it too because he was small enough to squeeze through a crowd of people. Robin had to use some of his skills to get through the crowd swiftly.

An evil smile was on Robin's face as he chased the poor kid around the mall. It had been around a half an hour by the time Robin let the kid go. He stopped running and bent over and put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"That was the most fun I've had in a long time," Robin said with a laugh as he saw the kid look back with a look of pure panic on his face. He had learned his lesson for one day. Robin was still kind of ticked off by the kid, but the run refreshed him.

"Okay, punk, what were you doing to that poor kid?" someone said from behind Robin. He turned around and saw a police officer there with his arms folded in front of him. Robin gave a weak smile and scratched the back of his neck in nervousness.

"Look," Robin started. "You don't understand. The kid kicked me and I just sort of chased him to teach him one of those lessons..." Robin stopped in the middle of his sentence because he knew no talking would get him out of the mess. It was time to run again.

"I got to go," Robin said while taking off in the opposite direction the police guy was. The guy ran after him and Robin lost him quickly. Robin whacked into an old lady and ended up falling to his butt again. "Sorry," he muttered while getting up quickly.

"Ahhh!" the lady screamed loudly for the whole mall to hear. "It is a robber! Somebody help me!" She scrambled into her huge purse and took out a can of pepper spray. She sprayed some into Robin's face and his eyes stunk because of the stuff. His mask kept some away from his eyes, but still got through.

Robin tried to get away, but the lady was not done with him yet. She slung her giant purse over her head and came down hard on top of Robin's head. "Get away from me!" she yelled to him as he staggered off by the blow.

"Okay," he muttered to himself while holding onto his head in pain. "That was painful. Maybe we should make her join the team. That huge purse would come in handy. Slade would never know what hit him." The positive attitude was not working, and he still could see stars spinning around his head.

Robin finally got his head on straight and he started to slowly run away. The cop could be close behind him. He looked behind him to see if he was anywhere close and looked ahead just in time to see a black force field in front of him. With a _bam,_ he collided with the black wall and fell back onto his butt with his head spinning again and the anime swirls in his eyes.

"Robin!" Raven yelled in disbelieve. "Where did you come from?" She helped him up and hid the gift she just bought in her bookstore bag. "I did not mean to hit you."

"I'm just fine!" Robin said with frustration. "I'm just fine after that kid kicked me, that cop chased me, the old lady beat the crap out of me, and you just knocked me down with one of your force fields. I've had a pretty good day. How 'bout you?"

"Got you a gift," Raven said with a giant smile and tried to show that she was not worn out from the cops chasing after her too. Robin eyed the bag and let out a sigh. He gave a weak smile to her and nodded.

"The people are crazy here, Rae!" he said as they both walked down the stairs to the first floor. "We got to get out of here before one of us go nuts."

"Starfire already has freaked out," Raven answered. "She called the cops on me! Can you believe her? I tell you, when I get my hands on her again it will not be pretty!"

"Calm down, Raven!" Robin said while putting a hand on her shoulder. "You're exploding all the light bulbs on this hall. Take it easy." Raven looked back to see five crashed light bulbs on the floor behind them.

"There is the killer Goth girl!" a police guy said while pointing to them. "And she has the masked robber beside her!"

Robin and Raven froze and looked behind them to see a dozen police people running after them. "Get them!" another said and that was the cue for the two teens to run.

"Let's find Star and get the heck out of here!" Robin yelled to Raven as the stamped of police followed in hot pursuit. Raven nodded. Home sounded real good right now.

A/N: Hope you thought this chapter was funny. I cracked myself up with it. That line about Slade not knowing what hit him put me on the floor laughing. Please send a review! Thanks!


	8. Blown Up Microwave and Where Did BB Go?

A/N: With the help of some friends and my insane older sister I got my idea for the whole chapter. I don't own anything. Please read, enjoy, and most importantly...review!

Chapter 8 Blown Up Microwave and Where Did BB Go?

"What kind of pie does Robin like?" Beast Boy asked from the kitchen. Cyborg was in the living room hanging up a poster that said Happy Birthday on it for Robin.

"He really likes cheery, but why are you baking him a pie?" Cyborg answered while tying one end of the poster to a hook on the ceiling.

"Because I like pie," Beast Boy answered. Cyborg rolled his eyes and shook his head from where he was on the ladder in the living room of Titans Tower. "And I think it will be something different for him. You don't have to have a cake every birthday party you have."

"Yeah, but," Cyborg started while slowly stepping down the ladder. "I just think making a pie is a bit...out there, man. What ever happened to a cake?"

"I'm not baking a pie for him," Beast Boy shouted from the kitchen as he opened up the freezer and peeked in with a funny smile on his face. "I'm going to heat one up for him."

"Wait," Cyborg said while stopping in his tracks. "You've had pie in the freezer for how long?"

"Don't sweat, tin man," Beast Boy said. "Starfire and I went shopping two days ago and we got some pies. She thought it would be better than cake. I think she has some phobia for cakes now."

"I knew sending you two to the store was a bad idea," Cyborg muttered while moving the ladder to the other side of the room.

"What was that?" Beast Boy asked from the kitchen. He took the pie out and cut off the plastic over it.

"I did not say anything," Cyborg said with a tiny smile on his face. Beast Boy was so gullible sometimes. It was almost funny.

"Okay, dude," Beast Boy said while placing the pie in the tin fowl tray in the microwave. He closed the door to it and asked, "What do I set it to?"

"How should I know," Cyborg asked. He was thinking Beast Boy meant the oven. The microwave was no place for a pie. "Just set it to around maybe 15 minutes or something like that," Cyborg said with little thought.

Beast Boy shrugged his shoulders and pressed a button on the microwave. He had never heard all the stories of microwaves before. This was about to get ugly.

The tin fowl pan with the pie in it start to rotate on the little platform inside the microwave. Beast Boy stared into the little window watching it go around for a few seconds. Then..._ZAP_!

A big giant blue lightning flash went around the tin fowl inside the microwave and Beast Boy's eyes widened in wonder. Cyborg turned around when he saw the spark of lightning flash through the kitchen. He started to walk towards the kitchen, leaving the ladder behind him.

The lightning flew around the tin fowl at great speed and sparks flew all over the pie that was now in spoke and was black. Beast Boy was too stupid to think about taking it out and kept watching the dangerous light show in front of him. He had no idea what it could do.

"BB! NO!" Cyborg yelled as he came running into the room to see what was going on. Beast Boy had his eyes glued to the lightning in front of him with wide eyes. Cyborg rushed to the microwave to save whatever was left of the black pie sitting in there. He did not make it in time.

_SPARK! BAM! BOOM!_

The whole microwave exploded into bits and the black pie splattered all over Beast Boy's face. The remains of the microwave flew into the kitchen were on fire and crashed all around Cyborg, who had to dodge most of them. The whole kitchen burst into one big ball of fire, and the alarm went off as water sprayed down on the two.

Beast Boy turned around with his whole face black with crumbs of what looked like pie, but Cyborg was not too sure. Cyborg tried to keep a steady face and not laugh. But this was way too funny, if you X out the kitchen on fire, the microwave exploding, and Robin's birthday pie burnt to a crisp.

"Don't laugh," Beast Boy demanded. But this only made Cyborg chuckle a bit. "Don't even chuckle!" Beast Boy yelled and Cyborg put a hand over his mouth. "Next time...we get Robin a freaking cake!"

A beeping sound was heard from somewhere in the kitchen and Cyborg had to shuffle though a bunch of left over metal from the blown up microwave to find Beast Boy's communicator. He flipped his open and he saw the face of Raven.

"Get us out of here," she demanded with her monotone voice, but he hinted a bit of deep frustration in it.

"Be there right away," Cyborg said with a smile and then he hung up.

* * *

"How long do we have to wait here?" Robin asked as he sat down on one of the metal bars on the coat rake in JC Penny. Robin and Raven had gotten away from the police by hiding like a kid in one of the clothing racks. (The ones that go around and you can hide in them and play hide-and-go-seek when your mom is not looking. Yeah. That one!) 

"He said he would come real soon," Raven answered while peeking out from a coat to see if the police were gone.

"It has been 45 minutes!" Robin almost yelled. He was ticked off now. His butt hurt from being pushed onto it so many times and from sitting on the metal poll, he was tired from being chased by the police, and Starfire was nowhere to be seen.

"Maybe they can't see us," Raven said.

"Then lets get out of here and search for them," Robin said while standing up. Raven shrugged her shoulders and followed Robin out. They both crept along the pathway to the front of the store and right away saw Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Starfire all together looking for them.

Robin and Raven ran over to them quickly and the first thing said was, "You will not believe what Starfire got Robin!"

"No time for that, team," Robin said flatly. "We got other problems on our hands. Raven and I are wanted for no reason and the mall closes soon. We got to get out of here!" He was saying it like they were surrounded by Slade's villains at a dead end, but they all took it just as seriously.

They quickly went through the mall on the way out. But they had to pause for a few seconds because an elevator opened up and a rush of people came out. Beast Boy was somewhere other than there and for some reason thought they were all going into the elevator because they stopped near it, so he stepped inside.

Robin looked around and a flash of annoyance flew into his eyes. "Were is Beast Boy?" he yelled. They all turned around just in time to see Beast Boy running to the door inside the elevator as the doors were just shutting.

"NO!" they all screamed. But it was too late, and the doors closed right as Beast Boy ran up to them. They all winced as they saw his face smug up against the glass doors inside the elevator. It went only to the middle between the second floor and the first. The elevator was stuck!

"Can this day get any worse?" Cyborg asked while staring up at Beast Boy, still plastered to the glass doors with spit sliding down the glass.

"It can," Robin said with a nod like it was no big deal. "On one of my birthdays, Batman by mistake got caught in a tree and dropped his communicator so he could not call anyone to get him out."

Cyborg and Raven just stared at Robin for a moment. Starfire just kept her eyes on the elevator and her friend trapped in it. "What happened to him?" Raven asked. Robin looked over to her with a bit of surprise that she had wanted him to keep going.

"I spent the day looking for him. You know. All the bad luck stuff. Got hit with a baseball, scratched by a cat, hit by a mailbox,(don't know how that one happened but it sounded funny) and peed on by a dog." If his team was not so focused on Beast Boy at the moment they would have all laughed so hard. "Found him after a few hours and got stuck in there myself too."

Cyborg began to chuckle. Robin looked sternly over to him. Cyborg then began to laugh so hard his eyes started to tear up. Robin sighed deeply and looked back up to Beast Boy, who finally got his face away from the glass doors and was waving to them. Starfire waved back.

"Dude!" they could all hear their friend from way up. He was always loud enough for the whole world to hear. "I wonder if I can see the Tower from here." All the Titans rolled their eyes after he said this. Then Beast Boy screamed at the top of his lungs and pointed ahead. "It's the cops!" he yelled.

"Great," Robin muttered and turned around to see a bunch of cops coming right for them. "This is not going to end well," he said to his team and they just all nodded.

A/N: did you think it was funny? The whole microwave exploding was from my older insane sister who put some tin fowl in the microwave without thinking and sparks of lightning almost blew the whole thing up! Thank Bob my parents were not home. And please don't try that in your microwave. And don't put your cat in one too. I heard some guys talking about that and it was really gross. And please give a review!


	9. Around They Go!

A/N: Another one of my favorite chapters for this fic. I just died with laughter writing this one. I felt sorry for what I did to Cyborg, though. Enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: Don't own it the last time I checked. I wish I did, though.

Chapter 10 Around They Go!

"Run!" Robin ordered his team while taking off down the mall. They all started to run, but had to stop when they heard Beast Boy's pleading cry.

"Don't leave me in here!" Beast Boy screamed to them through the glass of the stuck elevator. The sorry thing was that the Titans on the ground did not want to bring Beast Boy with them. They just stood there and were taking a long time making up their minds on what to do.

"I'll get him," Raven said while giving a sigh. A black pool opened under her feet. She silently slipped into it and appeared next to Beast Boy. She grabbed him and another black pool opened up again. Beast Boy came flying out with a scream of surprise followed by Raven with a frown.

"I wish to get out of here," Starfire said while looking up and seeing the many cops coming their way. Robin gave a nod to agree and the group started to run away.

After a few minutes of running, they started to realize they stood out from the crowd. They had to hide somewhere to get away from the police. They searched for a good hiding spot, and it was Beast Boy who found a good one.

"The merry-go-round," Beast Boy said to his team while pointing ahead to the merry-go-round just up ahead.

"Shoot me," Raven muttered while glaring at Beast Boy.

"You know what?" Robin said with a small smile coming to his face. "That would work."

Beast Boy gave his annoying laugh while Starfire clapped her hands together. Cyborg looked a bit giddy. It was kind of funny to Robin. Raven looked like she was ready to die.

Robin let out a laugh when he saw Raven's expression and grabbed her arm to drag her there. "Just go with it," he said to her while yanking her through the line of kids. "I bet you anything you've never been on one."

"You got to be kidding me," Raven muttered while rolling her eyes at him. "I can't believe I'm doing this." Robin flashed her one of his teasing smiles, and she just gave him a frown.

The Titans finally hopped onto the spinning machine. Starfire was having a hard time choosing what animal she wanted to ride. Beast Boy just picked the one that was near him. Cyborg could barely fit on one, and it sent Beast Boy and Robin laughing. Robin sat on one backwards just for the heck of it, and Raven levitated above hers.

"Raven!" Beast Boy shouted to her. "I think the police will see a girl levitating above a seat in the merry-go-round. Sit your big butt down! Have fun!" She glared at him and his plastic horse melted. He gave a short scream and had to hop to a different one. But Raven obeyed him and sat down in her seat with a big frown on her face.

The ride then started to go. It was really slow. Robin was starting to get worried that his team would be seen because of how slow it was. Anything could go faster than it. His worry showed on his face as he looked over to Cyborg.

"Don't look at me," he said. "Beast Boy was the one who wanted to ride this piece of junk."

"Piece of **slow** junk is more like it," Robin said with a sigh. "This seemed much faster when I was a kid."

"You went on one of these when you were young?" Cyborg asked while covering a smile with a hand.

Robin jerked his head around to face Cyborg with a dirty look on his face. "I did not mean it like that," he snapped at him, trying to keep what was left of his pride. "I just watched the thing go around. I never went on one."

"Right, sure," Raven said from beside him. Robin rolled his eyes under his mask while giving another sigh of frustration.

"To tell you the truth," Cyborg said. "These things always made me sick. I don't they do that to me anymore."

"That's it!" Raven whispered her impatience. "I'm taking this thing into my own hands!"

"Um…" was all that could come out of Robin and Cyborg's mouths. In just seconds, Raven had located the speed lever and used her dark powers to switch it to super speed. There was a big boom from the gears in the merry-go-round and some of the kids screamed.

"Hang on," Raven said with no emotion. Cyborg clung onto his seat with a worried expression on his face. Beast Boy did what she said while Starfire just looked confused. Robin had nothing to hang onto. He had seated himself backwards.

He looked up to Raven with a mean glare that said you-did-not-just-do-that! The merry-go-round then flew forward and most of the kids fell off their seats with screams. Some kids seemed to like it anyways and cheered.

Robin flew off his seat with such speed it took everyone by surprise. The teen slammed into Cyborg and threw him off his seat. Cyborg clung onto his seat for dear life as the merry-go-ride then went out of control. It was going around 35 mph now, and all the kids had fallen off with a bit of bruises. The top of the ride had spoke coming from it.

"AWESOME!" screamed Beast Boy as the ride went faster. A huge smile was on his face as he just enjoyed his fast ride. Starfire looked freaked but still happy. She just sat in her seat and smiled. Cyborg looked sick, Raven still looked bored, and Robin was just having a hard time getting seated.

Robin hung for dear life on a seat. He was on the opposite side of the ride now. His friends were on the other. "Why me?" he asked himself. He pulled himself up to the seat and was almost seated when the merry-go-round did a jump. He fell off and started to roll backwards. He slammed into a few seats and knew he would feel everything the next day.

A hand finally grabbed his arm and pulled him off the ground. He looked up to Raven, and she gave him an evil smile. "I think I like merry-go-rounds," she said to him while pulling him to her seat to hold onto.

"Just stop this thing!" he shouted to her with plead in his voice. She shrugged her shoulders and did something with her powers. Slowly, the ride came to a stop. Starfire gave a little giggle while coming off. Her hair was a mess and looked really funny.

"That was sweet, Raven!" Beast Boy said to Raven with the same big smile on his face. "Next time we come here, you have to do that again."

"If there is a next time," Robin muttered to them. "Are we forgetting someone?"

"Cyborg," Starfire said while turning around. "It looks like you ate a glorake with its birth slime still on it. Are you okay?"

The others turned around to see if their half robot friend was okay. He held his belly and was groaning. His face was a tint of green. "Maybe I still get sick on those kinds of rides," he mumbled.

"Anyone can get sick on a merry-go-round going 60 mph," Robin said. Cyborg then exploded. (I'll try not to gross you guys out too much) He threw up everything he had eaten, and it splattered all over Robin.

"EWW!" everyone yelled while stepping back from Cyborg and Robin. The leader was too stunned to do anything. He just looked down at his barf infested self with a pathetic look on his face. His expression soon turned to disgust as the smell finally hit his nose.

"I'm so sorry, man!" Cyborg said to Robin. "It just came out!"

"I'm fine," Robin said through clenched teeth. "All I want to do is go home and eat cake. Is that too much to ask now?"

"Don't talk about food, man," Cyborg said while leaning over and throwing up again.

"Plus, we only have pie for you at home," Beast Boy said with a smile.

There was a long silence as Robin just stared at Beast Boy. "I don't even get a cake," he muttered under his breath. "Let's just go home!" he said for his team to hear.

"I don't think Cyborg is in any mood right now to drive the T-car," Beast Boy said while taking another step away from the half robot. "Can I drive?"

"No," Robin snapped back at him. Beast Boy frowned and muttered a few things under his breath in anger. "Can't you take us back home, Raven?" he asked her while grabbing a few napkins from a food stand to clean himself up.

"No," she said. "While carrying all you, I can only do it for a few minutes. It takes a while to get back home."

"At least take us outside!" Robin yelled at her.

She sighed and then used her dark powers to take them to the parking lot. Cyborg found a nice trashcan to throw up in while the others looked for the car. They found it after a long time, and by now Cyborg was okay to drive. They now headed for home sweet home!

A/N: Only a few more chapters of bad luck left! The Titans have to make a small pit stop before they get to the Tower, though. Please review!


	10. Cake Problems

A/N: I first decided I wouldn't update this fic, but as it turned out I got some more crazy ideas and a lot of reviewers that kept demanding for an update. So here I am giving you another strange chapter. I forgot how funny this fic was and I keep cracking myself up. Well, thanks for the many reviews! READ!

Chapter 10 Cake Problems

"And why are we stopping off at the grocery store?" Robin asked Cyborg as the T-car was parked in the Minimart parking lot.

"Because," Beast Boy answered for the Cyborg, "We didn't buy you a cake and I blew up the pie because it was having a light show in the microwave, and so I watched it for a while and the whole thing blew up, burnt half the kitchen, and then soaked the whole kitchen because of the sprinkler system. Is that a good answer?"

"WHAT?" both Robin and Raven yelled at once.

"BB blew up the microwave," Cyborg answered with a sigh. "Live with it. We're here to get you a pie; I mean cake, for your birthday. Okay?"

"No," Robin told them. "We are going straight back home! My birthday bad luck is on steroids this year! It will most likely burn down the whole freaking store!"

"Cool!" Beast Boy yelled. Everyone glared at him till his smile faded and he sunk back into his seat.

"Robin, you're over exaggerating once again," Raven told him. "Yes, I admit that you have bad luck on your birthday, but going into a grocery store for five minutes is not going to do anything. Let's go and be done with this." With that said, she grabbed Starfire's and Beast Boy's arms and yanked them out of the car and marched to the door of the building. Cyborg and Robin didn't protest and quickly ran to catch up.

"Don't touch _anything_," Robin told them while nervously walking into the store. Too late. He saw Beast Boy fly down an aisle on the back of a grocery cart with Starfire in the thing. Suddenly the cart spun out of control for some random reason. The two Titans screamed in fright as they crashed into a lobster tank. Cyborg, Raven, and Robin all cringed while hearing the smash of glass and the screams of innocent shoppers that didn't expect a flood in the store.

The three Titans sighed as they pulled the cart off their team mates and helped Starfire and Beast Boy out of the tank. Starfire started to scream hysterically once she saw that a lobster had managed to clamp down on her long red hair with a claw and wasn't about to let his prize go.

"Let me get that for you, Star," Robin told her as he grabbed her arm and started to try and get the lobster off with a few tugs. Raven used her powers to put the rest of the lobsters in the tank beside the broken one. Cyborg was saying how sorry he was to the manager and told him that they would pay for a new tank.

"Oww! Friend Robin, that hurts!" Starfire told him as he tugged more forcefully.

"The stupid animal won't come off, Star," Robin grunted. He gave up with a frustrated sigh and said with a small laugh, "You'll have to keep it there for a while." There was a pause as the alien girl registered this information in her head. She then started to sob. Robin winced because he didn't think she would actually cry.

"Way to go, Boy Wonder," Raven said to him while folding her hands in front of her. "I know how to get it off of you, Starfire," she told the girl. Starfire stopped crying and nodded to her. "Hold her down, Robin," she told the leader. The teen narrowed his eyes at her but didn't protest. He grabbed Starfire's shoulders and squeezed his eyes shut to prepare the scream sure to come. "This might hurt," Raven told her friend with an evil smile.

The lobster turned black and suddenly was flung away from the alien girl. With it came whatever it was holding onto at the time. A chunk of Starfire's hair was ripped out of her head forcefully and she screamed loudly. "My…my hair," she said with her eyes wide with shock. Beast Boy couldn't help but burst out laughing at the circle on her head with no hair. Cyborg quickly knocked the changeling on the back of his head to shut him up.

"Well, it's gone now," Robin told the girl to try and cheer her up somehow. Water flooded Starfire's eyes. "Please don't cry, Star," Robin said weakly as he patted her shoulder. "I'll open your gift first when we get home, okay?" Starfire nodded with a sniffle.

"**IF** we get home," Beast Boy quickly added before walking off with the others. Robin glared at him, but Beast Boy wasn't paying attention anymore.

They all walked over to the mini bakery in the store. "Pick one out, Robin," Cyborg said with a smile. Robin shrugged his shoulders and looked at the different cakes in the display case. Maybe a nice cake could cheer his team and himself up at home.

"How 'bout this one?" Robin asked while pointing to a chocolate frosting cake.

"Star has annoying hiccups when she eats chocolate," Beast Boy said with a shake of his head.

"This one?" Robin asked. He pointed to one with vanilla frosting.

"I get a rash eating vanilla," Raven muttered.

Robin pointed to another.

"I gag if I eat coconut anything," Cyborg said.

He pointed to another.

"Dude, the rainbow cakes make me have DIAREAI!" Beast Boy shouted at Robin. "Don't you remember?"

"We like to forget that one," Cyborg said while curling up his nose.

"Could you say that a little louder?" Raven asked. Everyone in the store was looking at the teens in disgust. The Titans smiled innocently at them and waved.

Once they weren't the stars of the store, Robin sighed. His eyes lit up as he saw an ice cream cake with little frosting. It was perfect for all of them! "This one!" he pointed out with a triumphant smile.

"Sorry, Robin, it's too expensive," Cyborg said.

"Well, how much money do we have with us?" Robin asked.

"Five bucks," Cyborg answered.

"Cyborg, _all_ these cakes are 20 dollars!" Robin said loudly.

"So?" Cyborg asked, not seeing his point.

"Forget it!" Robin snapped back. He turned to the person taking care of the bakery and asked, "Do you have any cakes here for less than five bucks?"

"Wait here," he said while going back into the store. He came back with a cupcake with a small lit candle in it. "There you go, kid." He handed the cupcake to Robin and grabbed the five dollars from Cyborg with a smile.

"It's a…a…cupcake" Robin said while looking at it with disappointment.

"Hey, the word cake is in it," Beast Boy said with a chuckle.

Robin gave a sigh. "Oh well, it's something," he said.

"Make a wish!" Starfire said while jumping up and down.

Robin looked over to her and then swiftly blew out the candle. "Dig in," he told his team while holding up the cupcake. They all took some and ate the tiny thing while walking out of the store.

"What did you wish for?" Raven asked Robin with a smirk before they got into the car.

"I wished we make it back to the Tower alive," Robin muttered back.

"Let's hope that dumb wish thing works," Raven said.

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter. I just wanted to have Beast Boy shout that. My little sister and I came up with the cupcake idea and so I had to have this chapter. The next chapter will be the opening of the presents. That one should be funnier than this one.


End file.
